Treasure Island
by PlutoCookie
Summary: What if the nurse the Eurus had sex with turned out to be Moriarty? This is a one-shot of the possibility that Eurus kept this fact a secret to herself. That unsupervised 5 minute conversation was not the only time these two crossed paths.


Sherlock was a fickle character to those who didn't quite understand him. But if you play games with someone, especially serious games, you get to know them fairly well really quickly.

Was he a sociopath surrounding himself with ordinary people, or an ordinary person trying to play games like a sociopath? Moriarty found the answer by playing games, Eurus had known and shaped this character from early on.

There was this unique understanding between the two of them, based on their common interests. They liked to play games with Sherlock Holmes. Eurus had been the first person ever to play with him, the game of Victor Trevor. Moriarty would be her ace in the hole to finishing what she started, the final game, the final puzzle, the final problem for him to solve and save his friend, John Watson.

Their 5 minutes of unsupervised conversation had not been enough for him. He was intrigued by her. She was far from boring, all alone in her cage, a treasure hidden on an island far away. He had lived his life fearing no one, doing as he pleased and playing with the big boys.

She had been locked away for most of her life, but still had a thirst for competition. She needed something, anything to keep her from being bored in that cell. Which is why she would solve her eldest brother's problems on request in exchange for treats that would occupy her in the space between. She too found that those 5 minutes had only been enough for their plans to come together, but not nearly enough to satisfy her growing interest in James Moriarty.

He had his sources with their ears to the ground to find out all that they could about Sherrinford and Eurus Holmes. He struck the jackpot one afternoon, when he heard that the staff had sent for a nurse to be brought to Sherrinford to suture some wounds.

Apparently, Eurus had been toying with one of her guards to the point that he lashed out at her and shot her in the shoulder. In defence, she had slammed the bow of her violin into his temple and continued to wail on him until she was restrained. She was quite the sight, blood pooling out from the wound in her shoulder and staining her red jumpsuit, eyes maddened and erratic screams filling the air. In order to fully calm her, they had knocked her out from behind.

So big bro Mycroft had sent for a below-the-radar nurse with promising skills to be brought to Sherrinford to tend his sister's health. Their silence would be bought and a fast progression in their career would be assured if they performed their duty well.

And Moriarty's men had sourced which nurse had been chosen. A male, late early 30's rookie with a pristine record in patient care. Pictures from his MySpace account showed he had a similar build to Jim, though perhaps a bit shorter, more tanned and with a shaved head. Nothing some foundation and a skull cap couldn't hide.

#######################################################################

He infiltrated Sherrinford with ease. He was escorted by Mycroft's unsuspecting men through the familiar hallways of the prison. They gave him a full body search to make sure he had nothing dangerous with him and was brought down to Eurus' cell.

The morons around him had failed to see through his disguise, yet as soon as his eyes met Eurus' own, she knew who he was instantly.

"Be some good lads and give me some privacy with my doctor. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that. Turn off the cameras David" she said, looking pointedly at the security cameras. After half a minute, the red light died out. The guards handed Jim his bag of medical supplies and retreated to the elevator.

James and Eurus stared at each other in silence for a moment, just taking each other in. She looked so precious to him lying in her bed, the sleeve of her top was ripped off to show her nasty bullet hole that needed to be patched up. She was paler than before, but still completely alert to everything around her, as though the blood loss had not phased her.

He was, well, he looked ridiculous to her. Wearing a skull cap and make-up blended together to alter his appearance. While it was effective to lay people, she was hyper-alert to the traces of powder that had begun to melt away into the pores of his skin, revealing blotches of his true, fair complexion.

Slowly, he entered her cell, eyes never leaving hers. He stood next to her bed and dropped the medical case on her lap.

"Hello, hello, hello" he greeted, a devilish grin breaking out on his features. She smirked up at him and cocked her head to one side.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon, or in the flesh" she returned. His eyes wandered over to her wound and he tutted at it.

"Clumsy playmates you have here" he began to pull out the supplies he needed to do the actual dirty work. She watched him with interest as he did what any nurse would do for a GSW patient. While she knew the theory behind it all, she never had it performed on herself, and so she asked him to explain every step of the procedure. He obliged, talking to her as though he were teaching a child to tie their shoe laces for kicks and giggles.

"….and then we're alllllll better. I even brought you a lolly for being the beeeest patient" he praised, pulling out a red lollipop from his chest pocket. He dangled it in front of her for a moment when it suddenly disappeared, having been snatched so quickly, he almost didn't have time to blink. He chuckled as seconds later, she had popped it into her mouth and sat staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you here?" she was up front about her thoughts, a quality he quite liked about her. He leaned forward and gently prised the lollipop from between her lips. His nose brushed against hers as he continued to lean forwards, staring her down.

"I wanted to say a final farewell before I finish my end of the game" he whispered, closing the distance between their lips. It took her a moment to respond. She had never been kissed before, and so this was a new experience. She wanted to savour every moment of it, saving the memory of every sensation for later when she had nothing else to do but think.

The heat of the moment took over and told her body what to do, like where to put her hands and how to breathe. She was enjoying herself, but had to stop for a breath. She pressed her forehead against his and they looked deeply into each other's empty eyes, suddenly alight with lust. In a flurry of movements, they began to remove the articles that lay between them and gave in to the most primal desire of coitus.

##########################################################################

Feeling a kind of happiness that wasn't quite like the kind of happiness she experienced when she played her violin, or when she pictured Sherlock laughing, Eurus sighed and nuzzled the crook of Jim's neck. His response was to gently stroke the length of her hair and press a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

The stayed there a while, talking randomly about their siblings. Eurus told him about how she had wanted to play with Sherlock and Victor in their pirate games; Jim told her of how his brother got to play with trains all day.

It had been years since Eurus had been on a train. She had really only one proper recollection of what they were like. She stroked his chest and listened to him go on and on about his favourite parts about riding the train, compared to other modes of transport. It was pointless conversation, but she enjoyed the mundaneness of it all. It was new information, described in terrific detail.

He told her of how his brother only recently learned of his occupation, believing until that point that he was actually a doctor. The last time he spoke to his brother was over fish and chips after his brother had run the London marathon. Jim had passed him in the street and was pestered into spending an hour with his sibling because they never saw each other and 'were all they had left in the world'.

Eurus said nothing, figuring that they both recognised what a preposterous statement that was, but finding it….what would one call it? Endearing? Cute? She wasn't sure, nor did she really care what the correct term was. It was something sentimental that the ordinary people clung on to, and that was all that needed to be said.

She appreciated his words as though they were a second part to her Christmas gift. A continuation of the conversations that she could indulge in to break the mundane-ness of her life in Sherrinford. It also gave her something to look forward to when she broke out of there to go see Sherlock. Would she ride the train to see her brother? Would they pass each other in the street and go to a pub or a chip shop together? How long before he would figure out who she was? It would be the best and longest game.

James forced himself to get up and redress in his disguise. He could see why people were captivated by her, and decided to rip the band aid while he could. Eurus watched him quietly from her place on the bed.

"James….I don't get to keep many secrets of my own" she pouted. He glanced over his shoulder at her blankly, then gave her a lopsided smile.

"Then this is your first. I won't kiss and tell" he winked at her. Moriarty blew her a kiss goodbye and left the prison. He had work to do and the game was on.


End file.
